1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and a device for automated generation of stable or more stable package stacks, in particular by means of a manipulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing, for storage, for transport and for consignment, individual goods or goods bundles (that are uniformly designated as packages in the following) are frequently stacked atop one another on loading or transport means such as storage spaces, pallets, shelf boards, continuous transporters or the like in order to save packing space, for example. This is generally designated in the following as palletizing packages into a package stack.
It is desirable for the generated package stack to have a higher stability since such stacks can be handled better, for example can be moved dynamically. The stability of provided (partial) package stacks should therefore be assessed or already be taken into account in the planning of a package stack to be generated, i.e. the generation of a palletizing or loading pattern.
For this purpose, DE 10 2007 001 263 A1 discloses determining characteristic values for the stability, to consider the weight, size center of gravity position, the ratio of footprint to bearing surface, and the position of packages relative to one another. E. E. Bischoff examines and assesses known heuristic methods in “Stability aspects of pallet loading”, OR Spektrum (1991) 13:189-197.